Love's Labors Found
by strlite
Summary: * FINISHED * Harm learns that sometimes no truer words are spoken than those from the mouth of a child. :)
1. Found

Love's Labors Found 1/2  
  
Disclaimer: JAG is not mine, but baby Morgan is. Even though she has already been "created" on the show, I named her and gave her a personality. J  
  
Authors Note: Okay guys. Here's my second fic. Hope you all like it. It's a long 2 parter. I guess I'm just a bit wordy. Hmm… oh well. Anyway, this takes place in the near future. Harriet has had her baby and it's a girl. Her name is Morgan. Umm.. I'll try to have the next part out by tomorrow. It's long so it takes me a long, long, LONG time to type it. So anyway, hope you all like it. Feedback is muy bien. Mucho gusto.   
  
Love's Labors Found 1/2  
  
As Harm rushed up the steps to Bud and Harriet's front porch, he pulled down his umbrella and shook all the clinging raindrops off to the side. What a night, he thought. After three hours of downpour the streets and lawns were finally starting to flood. Ringing the doorbell to their home, Harm waited outside for someone to let him in. He had decided to drop in and pick Bud's brain about a certain case he was working on. Bud had offered his help earlier in the week, but Harm had declined, assuring Bud that he would be able to manage it by himself. Now, stuck with no leads or comprehensible evidence, he decided it was about time to throw pride to the wind and shift this thing into gear.  
  
Inside, he could ear a muffled " I'll get it," and the pitter-patter of little feet running down the stairs. Harm grinned to himself. Harriet had told him that ever since they had started letting AJ answer the door, there was absolutely no way to reach it before him. He heard the lock jiggle a bit as the little boy behind it fought with the doorbolt and then finally the doorknob started to turn hesitantly, as if apprehensive to let him in. Finally, the door swung open with a swoosh and a little boy in race car pajama bottoms and an Indian headdress popped out from behind.  
  
"Hey buddy," Harm said as AJ instantly recognized his face.  
  
"Uncle Harm," AJ said as he flung himself into his Uncle's arms. Harm picked him up and held him before him.   
  
" What's with the outfit kiddo?" he asked as he threw him over his shoulder, carrying him upside down like a potato sack into the den. AJ giggled.  
  
" We was playing Cowboys and Indians, Uncle Harm," he said into Harm's back.  
  
"Oh you were, huh?" He felt a slight nod and heard a muffled 'yep'. " Well, I see the Indian but where's the Cowboy?" Harm asked as he lowered AJ onto the couch.  
  
"Right here, partner," he heard a woman's voice answer behind him. He turned around to find Mac holding a cooing baby Morgan, who was just about as dressed as AJ was.  
  
"Mac," he laughed. " What are you doing here?"  
  
" I could ask you the same thing. Unless, you had a sudden lapse of memory and got a little confused as to where home was," she teased, shifting Morgan to her other hip, while walking towards an AJ, who had not so inconspicuously just hidden himself underneath the couch pillows. He tried not to laugh when he looked over and saw three red feathers and a foot poking out from beneath.  
  
" So, what are you doing here, Harm?" she asked again, handing Morgan to him as she snuck up on little Sitting Bull. He cradled the baby on her stomach and started to lean, side to side.   
  
" Actually, I was coming by to pick Bud's brain for the Collin's court martial. I need some help with some major brainstorming. But, you know, I don't think I noticed your car on the way in," he inquired.  
  
"Actually, my car's getting new tires. Harriet just gave me a ride," she said as she crept towards the couch. She put a finger to her lips as she indicated that she was about to make her move. She slowly reached out for the tiny feet poking out from beneath the pillow and seized it with her fingers. The pillows immediately flew from the couch and the den erupted into uncontrollable giggles as Mac tickled AJ's feet. " Not so tough anymore are ya little guy." Mac laughed as she grabbed AJ round the waist and swung him in front of her, holding him so his head was just barely touching the floor.  
  
" No fair," AJ giggled. " You're bigger than me Aunt Mac." She gently lowered him onto his back and bent over him.  
  
" Then I guess you better hurry and go get finished getting ready for bed, or else I'll stick Uncle Harm on you next time," she said as she straightened up and looked over at Harm.  
  
" Yikes!" AJ exclaimed as he sprung up from the floor and ran up the stairs.  
  
" He being a troublemaker?" Harm grinned as he hoisted a tired Morgan, who was starting to fuss, up over his shoulder. He started to pat her back gently, hoping to help quiet her.  
  
" Nah, just a typical four-year old. You just gotta show 'em who's boss is all," Mac teased as she started putting all the pillows back in their familiar spots.  
  
"Oh yeah? Didn't look to me like 'the boss' had everything under control when I got here."  
  
Mac turned around, putting her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at him in play. He laughed at her ridiculous third grade imitation. She walked towards him and reached her arms out for Morgan. He removed her from his shoulder and handed her over. Harm watched her tenderness and natural ease with the baby. He watched as Mac lifted her above her head and blew a raspberry on her little tummy, eliciting giggles from both of the girls. As she brought her back down, she placed a quick kiss on her forehead. He watched as she made silly faces at Morgan, who looked on with wide eyes full of amused delight. He loved how Morgan's smile turned into a huge, toothless void whenever she laughed. And you know, the truth of it was, now that he knew Bud was not around, he could just go home and enjoy a relaxing evening on the couch with the new John Grisham her bought yesterday. But as he watched Mac and Morgan together and when he remembered how she had interacted with AJ earlier, he was filled with a feeling that he could not describe. One that came very close to a sense of devotion. Devotion to the idea of spending time with Mac and their godchildren. A devotion to one day having a family of his own so he could experience this everyday. And simply, a devotion to the incredible woman who was standing right in front of him. It was hook, line and sinker. He was being reeled in but he didn't care. " You know, Mac. If you want me to, I can stay here and help you put them to bed. And then I could give you a ride home so Harriet wouldn't have to get out in this monsoon," he offered, hoping she would accept.  
  
Mac quit playing with Morgan and put her on her hip. The baby gurgled in disappointment. She looked at Harm with an expression of mainly gratitude and some relief. And you know, there was something else there… what was it again? Oh yeah. Total happiness. She gave him a wide smile. " You know Harm. I would really, really appreciate that. And maybe you'll actually be able to get AJ to bed."  
  
He grinned at that. AJ was always the difficult one when it came time to saying goodnight. " I'll do my best."  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud crash upstairs followed by some little AJ giggling. Harm's smile immediately fell in dread. They looked at each other in exasperation. But then Mac's frown turned into a sly grin as she passed by Harm, carrying Morgan up to bed. " I think that would be your cue, Harm," she said going up the stairs.  
  
" You know, Mac if you want-,"  
  
" Oh no. He's all yours!" she tossed over her shoulder, leaving Harm at the bottom of the stairs with a lopsided grin creeping across his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AJ had already gone through two glasses of water, one ' I seriously have to go to, Uncle Harm' trip to the bathroom and Dr. Seuss's Green Eggs and Ham ritual bedtime story before Harm was finally able to get him in the bed and under the covers. He was beginning to wonder what Mac had fed the kid when AJ's voice popped his thought bubble.  
  
" Uncle Harm?"  
  
" Yeah, kiddo," Harm said, kneeling down next to AJ's twin bed. He gave AJ's hair a ruffle and propped his head up on his elbow. AJ giggled.  
  
" Are you and Aunt Mac married?" he asked totally innocently.. Harm just about croaked, his eyes widening in astonishment, wondering where in God's green earth this had come from. He'd rather explain the birds and the bees.  
  
" What? AJ what--why… why would you ask that?"  
  
"Because mommy and daddy told me that when two people are in love with each other, they get married." Harm looked at AJ's face. Good God, the kid was totally serious. " What makes you think that Aunt Mac and I are in love with each other?" Oh Lord, why couldn't it have been the birds and the bees?  
  
AJ propped himself up on his elbow, imitating Harm's previous position. He looked him straight in the face. Harm had to bite down on the urge to laugh at the totally bizarre situation. With his eyebrows squished together in total seriousness and his mouth pursed, AJ looked like he was getting ready to analyze Harm's mind. And though he would never admit it, Harm was getting nervous. Well, maybe not nervous… a little anxious perhaps. But the worst part was that this preschooler turned shrink was four and a half-years old. In the position that he was in at the moment, Harm could almost imagine that the next words out of his mouth would be something like, 'Well, the way I see it…' or, ' According to my calculations…" So, he was not expecting the words that AJ did say.   
  
He simply answered, " Because you just are."   
  
The nervous smile that was on Harm's lips disappeared quickly with that one, straightforward statement. So simple, yet so profound. So… un-complicated. There were no formulas or calculations that he needed to work out in his head. There were no measurements AJ took to reach his conclusion. A four-year old was able to see what he had been trying to decipher for… forever. And then he realized. It wasn't complicated. It wasn't mind-boggling. He wouldn't need to quit JAG to become a Rocket Scientist. He was in love with Mac just because he was. And the amazing little boy in front of him was the result of that same kind of love. Bud and Harriet had loved each other from the moment they had met. They weren't scared of rejection. They were never in denial. They weren't happy because they had to be. They just were. And as he turned his head to look out AJ's open door to see Mac cradling Morgan, humming a tune he couldn't recognize and gently rocking her in the rocker, across the hall, he came to a conclusion: he didn't want to hold back any longer. He wanted to be with Mac whenever he wanted. He wanted to hold her and laugh with her whenever he wanted. He wanted to touch her, and kiss her and make love to her whenever he wanted. He needed to because he truly, for the first time, realized that he could love her without any inhibitions.   
  
He turned back to AJ with a new expression on his face. One of ultimate release and happiness reached. He leaned forward and kissed AJ on the head gently, thanking him for his guidance that he was oblivious to. " You know what AJ?" He said pulling back. The little boy smiled. " You are absolutely right. You are so smart." He tapped his finger to AJ's forehead.  
  
" Do you think I'm the smartest kid in the world?" he asked, his eyes excited, waiting for his Uncle Harm's approval. Harm laughed and pinched his nose with his index finger and thumb.  
  
" No, I think you are the smartest kid in the universe." AJ's mouth opened into a silent 'WOW' and his widened in astonishment. " G'night buddy," Harm said, tucking AJ into his 'snug as a bug in a rug' preference. He stood up and turned off the bedside light, leaving AJ's nightlight to subtly light the room. He gently closed the door behind him as he took a deep breath and turned around. It was about time to get on with his future.  
  
End Part 1/2 


	2. Realized

Love's Labors Found Part 2/2  
  
Disclaimer: Same stuff as before. JAG isn't mine. The song 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' sung by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole isn't mine either. But it is just such a beautiful song, I felt that I wanted to use it. The words are not used, but the song is referenced to.  
  
Authors Note: Okay, this is all of it. Hope you guys liked it a bunch. I was trying for something sweet and easy. I'm not very good at all the technical military stuff, so if I write anymore, this is probably what it will be like. Also, if you are able to, try listening to Israel Kamakawiwo'ole's version of 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' as you read this. ( has anybody else here heard that song. It was used on an episode of ER. It's just gorgeous.) It really sets the mood I was trying to create. Umm… I think that's all, so enjoy the last of this. Thanks for all the reading and great feedback. You guys are so great!!!   
  
  
  
As the she hummed along to the light melody of a ukulele strumming 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow', she studied the tiny moonlit form of her goddaughter. So tiny and fragile and yet so perfectly… perfect. As Morgan looked up at her with her big blue eyes, trying desperately to keep awake, Mac couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. Why couldn't this be her daughter that she was cradling to her breast? Why couldn't she be the one to wake up to this little girl's cries in the middle of the night? It wasn't that she wanted Morgan as her own. It was simply, that Morgan embodied everything she did want. A beautiful, happy child who had parents with a beautiful, happy relationship. Parents who loved each other deeply and eternally. No, it wasn't Morgan in particular that she wanted- it was this ideal life she was in the middle of at the moment.  
  
She smiled down at the little girl and brushed one of the few tendrils of hair she had away from her face. Morgan cooed in delight. She reached her tiny hands up towards Mac, extending her chubby little fingers. Mac gave the little girl one of her fingers to borrow and suck on. She marveled at the difference in size between the two of them. Morgan's fingernails were so small, so new. It was hard to believe that this is how every human being starts out. So fragile and innocent, unaware to the troubles of the world and the hardships and trials they would face later on in life. God knows she did. And she only hoped that this gorgeous child would never have to experience half the heartache.  
  
As she pulled the cotton blanket that had slipped down to her knees back over Morgan's tiny body, she saw their silhouette on the wall disappear as the light across the hall flickered off. The only illumination now was the moonlight. Harm must have finally gotten AJ into bed, she grinned. She heard his door click shut and waited for his footsteps to echo of the walls as he went downstairs to wait. But there was not a sound. And then she knew why. She could sense his presence behind her, standing in the doorway, and she knew he was watching her. An she noticed that although the tiny fist still had a loose grasp on her finger, Morgan had finally fallen asleep. She heard Harm take soft steps across the room to avoid waking the sleeping infant. She looked up when she felt him peer over her shoulder, checking to see what stage of consciousness she was in. his eyes shifted from the tiny form to Mac as he caught her eyes on him. He gave her a little smile and she reciprocated. With that little encouragement, he crossed in front of her and squatted down before the rocker. He reached his hand up to lightly caress the soft inside of Morgan's arm that was outside the blanket. Mac ceased rocking.  
  
" She's beautiful, isn't she?"  
  
Harm looked up into Mac's eyes, his attention immediately drawn to the delicate features of her face. Her almond-shaped eyes, and olive skin glowing in the moonlight. Her divine lips parted and gleaming in the faint illumination. He stared directly into her eyes when he said, " Yes, she is very beautiful.  
  
She looked at him for a moment longer, realizing he wasn't talking about Morgan. She glanced away quickly as the flush started to creep up her neck. Harm in turn looked down to the sleeping baby and noticed how even in sleep, her tiny fingers were still wrapped around Mac's. She trusted her Aunt and felt safe with her. And most of all, she loved her.  
  
" I guess I should put her in her crib," he heard Mac whisper. She started to stand up but he stopped her gently with his hands to her shoulders.  
  
"Here, let me do it."  
  
"No, it's okay. You already put AJ to bed."  
  
"No… I want to. Let me see her," he said reaching out for her. Mac gave in and let him slide his hands underneath the sleeping body. His fingers crept across her arms as he slowly tried to resituate Morgan in his own. She shivered a little at the contact, forcing herself not to catch his eye. Morgan's fingers slowly unwrapped from her own as she was lifted into the air. Harm held her against his chest. She handed him the cotton blanket that had been discarded once again. He draped it over her body. Mac watched as Morgan snuggled into his chest but never waking up. He swayed back and forth a few times before he lifted her up and lightly kissed the top of her forehead. She watched him as he crossed the room to lay her down in her crib. It was as if he was handling a porcelain doll. And for the second time that night, she wished that this could be real. She wished that he would be putting their daughter to bed right now. She shut her eyes and dropped her chin to her chest. Watching Harm and the baby reminded her of all she was missing out on. All the time they had wasted. Why couldn't anything just be simple between them? When she looked back up, Harm was finishing tucking the blanket around her tiny body. He felt her eyes on him and he knew what she was thinking. And what she was feeling. And that was because he was feeling the exact same thing. He too began to think about all the decisions and circumstances that had brought them to this point. After seven years together as best friends and a strong partnership, he wondered why they were never able to express how they felt. If you're supposed to be able to tell your best friend anything then why couldn't he tell her that he was in love with her. For many years he tried to rationalize his decision, telling himself that it was simply because she was his best friend. That is they were to have a lover's quarrel or a petty argument and broke up, he would lose not only her love but the most important thing she ever gave him---her friendship. Now, since they had 'started over', one thing he realized was that that fear would never be realized. Because he didn't just love her- he was in love with her. He had loved Jordan, and Renee and even Annie to some extent. But when he reflected back, he was never in love with them. They weren't the first faces he wished to see every morning or the last ones at night. They were never the ones he wanted to bring chicken noodle soup to when they were sick or write songs on the guitar for. No, that spot in his heart had always belonged to Mac. And as he turned his head and locked eyes with her, his musings were made concrete. He had never known to love any woman like he did Sarah McKenzie. He summoned up every fiber of courage to say what he was going to say next.  
  
"Mac?"  
  
" Yeah," she asked timidly. She had an idea by the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes of where this was going.  
  
"Do you think-," he paused and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he crossed over to Mac who was still sitting in the rocker. He squatted down next to her like he had done before. When he spoke again, his voice was almost unheard. " Do you think that this is what it will be like?"  
  
She concentrated on his face, knowing exactly what he was asking. She knew that at this very moment, his head and heart were finally in the same place as hers. She gave him a small smile and grasped his hand that was resting on the armrest of her rocker.  
  
" No," she simply said. His face contorted into a confused expression. He obviously had been expecting a different answer. She decided to provide him with a reason for her answer. " No, because then… then it will be for real," she said in a barely there whisper. He fingers were gently stroking his cheek, moving back to his neck and then to his cheek again in a continuous cycle. " And because then, I know that I won't have to go home and you won't have to go home. Home will be where we are."  
  
He leaned into her caress as her words washed over him. It was a bittersweet moment.  
  
"I wish it were for real, Harm"  
  
" I know, Mac. Me too." he caught her hand and brought her palm up to his lips. He placed one lingering kiss in the middle and then a short, quick one as he pulled her hand to his chest. He reached his other hand out to the back of her neck to pull her forehead to meet his. As their skin touched she expelled the breath that she had been holding.  
  
"I know you wish it were for real. But someday. I promise you that, Sarah."   
  
She pulled back and placed both hands on the side of his face. A tear fell from her watering eyes.  
  
" Don't make a promise you can't keep."  
  
" I will never make you a promise I can't keep," he said, changing their old script around a bit. He needed to help reinforce his devotion to her. He watched as her body caught on a sob and he pulled her close. He caught her shaking form in a tight embrace. He gently stroked the back of her head, winding his fingers through her fine strands.  
  
" I want to believe that is true Harm. But after all this time… after everything we've---. How can I know that is true?" He was silent for a moment, thinking about her question. And for the first time, he knew the right answer.  
  
" Because I'm in love with you." His words were muffled as he answered into her neck.  
  
She pulled back quickly in shock. " What did you say?"  
  
He looked into her bewildered eyes and smiled. She certainly hadn't been expecting that. And he probably wouldn't have either if he hadn't had that chat with AJ.   
" I said that I'm in love with you."  
  
Her eyes turned from round saucers to shrunken ovals as a huge grin spread across her face. She expelled a little laugh and shook her head, pulling Harm into one of the best kisses he had ever participated in in his life. Her mouth was tender, and sweet and succulent and so giving. And more importantly, it was the perfect fit. Never before had he felt this at ease with any women as her mouth opened to him. If was destined to be. Mac slid off the front of the rocker and straddled his knees as the kiss became more intense. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away.   
  
" I'm in love with you too, Harm," she whispered. He pulled her in for another fierce hug as his mind, and her mind as well, reeled with what had just happened. He smiled so hard he thought his face would split into halves.  
  
" So, what does this mean for us?" Her voice was muffled by his shoulder.  
  
He pulled back to look at her eyes. They were smiling at him. Something he had never seen them do quite like this before. He ran his thumb over her lip. He tucked her stray chestnut hairs behind her ear. He caressed her cheek, and jawbone and neck with his fingers. He did all of this because it was right. And he told her.  
  
" I think this means that this is right. That this is where we belong."  
  
She smiled and leaned forward to gently press a short kiss to his lips. " Good," she said pulling away. " Because that is exactly what I was thinking."  
  
He flashed her his flyboy smile before he placed one last kiss upon her mouth. He disengaged himself from her and stood. He put his hand out to help her up.   
  
She snuggled close to his body as he put his arm over her shoulders, pulling her in. she wrapped her arm around his waist. Making their way through the doorway, she looked up at him and asked, " So, what are we going to tell the Admiral?"  
  
As Harm pulled the door shut behind them, he guided their bodies toward the stairs. He thought for a moment then grinned at her, giving her body a tight, tender squeeze.  
  
" Why don't we just start at the beginning."   
  
End Part 2/2 


End file.
